


Part of the Agreement

by quitticisms



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quitticisms/pseuds/quitticisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Because he loves this, he loves Stiles when he’s like this. Dirty and dominating and deep inside."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of the Agreement

“Stiles,” Derek whines, turning his head into his upper arm and panting into the muscle.

 

“Yea, say it. If you’ve got the energy to say it when I’m fucking you,” Stiles breathes, hitching Derek’s falling thighs higher on his hips so he can go deeper. “Tell me you love it, love my cock in you. Love that I’ve got the alpha all tied and begging for it, for me.”

 

Stiles runs his hands up Derek’s arms until he meets the thin skin of his wrists at the bars of the headboard, touching the clean-cold metal of the cuffs that he knows Derek could easily break free from.

 

But he doesn’t. Because he loves this, he loves _Stiles_ when he’s like this. Dirty and dominating and deep inside.

 

When he comes his vision whites out before his eyes. And he thinks he can hear the shriek and scrape of metal from above as Stiles fucks him through it so beautifully, grinding _just there_ as his cock spurts untouched across his belly.

 

He comes to just in time to see Stiles’s face twist in pure pleasure as he comes, noises being pulled from deep inside his throat as Derek clenches weakly around his to draw out his orgasm.

 

Stiles falls, boneless on top of him and it’s only when Stiles mouths softly over his shoulder that he realises that his arms are free and have come to rest around Stiles’s sweaty torso instinctively.

 

“As usual, that was amazing.” Stiles murmurs, leaving his dick to go soft inside Derek in that way that they both love. “But every time you break the cuffs when you come. That’s not part of the agreement.” He continues, licking at Derek’s collarbone as he fingers the broken handcuffs around Derek’s wrist.

 

“Well, _as usual_ , I can’t help it if you’re so good at making me come so hard I can’t see every time.” And he figures a little feeding of Stiles’s ego is necessary after such a good fuck.

 

“Yea, well what can I say?” Stiles chuckles as he bites down on the bone, making Derek inhale sharply. “That’s _always_ part of the agreement.”

 

And he laughs too, because it’s true.


End file.
